unlimitedninjafandomcom-20200222-history
Guide
Guide 1. How do I get more powerful? A general measure of your current 'upgrade status' is your BP or Battle Points. BP is gained each time you 1 of 6 things: * Fortifying and Refining your Equipment ( enchantment unlocks at level 75) * Upgrade or Equip your S. Weapon * Level up your Tailed Beast ( refine unlocks at level 72 ) * Recruit new, more powerful ninja from the Tavern or the S. Ninja window * Inlay jade (Equipping jade to gear) * Gaining S.Ability * Ranking up your ninja * Leveling your ninja * Guild stat bonuses * Have a PVE and a PVP team * Senjutsu ( Unlocks at level 80 ) * Chakra practice Doing any of these things will raise your BP and I will go into more detail on each of these below. What does each stat mean? -> See point 5. 2. Fortifying and Refining your Equipment Fortifying: Every ninja can equip 6 basic items; a weapon, a headband, an armor, a cloak, a set of boots, and a belt. Your weapon will be different depending on which class you choose (Kunai for Taijutsu, Shuriken for Ninjutsu, Scroll for Genjutsu). Each of these 6 items can be fortified increasing the items level by 1 and improving the stat it provides by a bit. Weapons provide damage, Headband and Armor provide physical defense, Cloaks provide strategy defense, Boots provide speed, and Belt provides power. Everytime you fortify an item the cost to fortify it increases, a little at first then gradually the increases get much larger once you move past upgrade level 30 and 50. Most people don't upgrade their gear past 60 unless they have tons of silver to spare as the cost out-weighs the benefit. Also whenever you fortify an item you get a cooldown timer that increases by 2 minutes, once you hit 20 minutes it won't let you fortify again until the timer drops below the 20 minute mark. Since there is this cooldown and cost you may want to consider prioritizing your fortifications to this order as you level: * Begin with your vanguard, fortify their Headband, Belt, and Armor gear a bit. This will allow you to take hits and survive giving your assaulters time to kill your opponent. * Next power up your assaulter, focus on their Weapon and Boots. This gives them the speed to go first and the damage output to kill your opponent. If you go up against a lot of sasuke's or other ninja who hit the assault line directly consider adding Belt to this step. * Go back and beef up your vanguard, get their Cloak upgraded so that they take hits from genjutsu users. * If you have a support by now, upgrade their Weapon and Boots. For support characters who have heals upgrading their weapon increases the heal amount, and you want them to go first so that your heal lands on the tank before your enemy can use their 90% heal reduction skill. * The rest you can fortify at your leisure. Tip - if you're spending gold: * Don't use it here * If you do use it here ONLY use it to reset the cooldown using the >> button next to the timer. The three 10g options are wastes. Refining: The 2nd tab in the fortify window is the refine area. This tab deals with the two green stats you see on your pieces of gear that are blue quality or higher. The stats you'll want are dependant on which ninja type you're refining for and what stage in the game you're at (example - early on you'll want power as one of the stats for your damage dealers so they can survive, later you'll want to change that to agility so that they can hit first). Here is a list of stats you'll want for each character type before level 70: * Genjutsu (assaulter) - Chakra, and one of these (power, agility, hit, crit). Chakra is the main stat for ALL genjutsu ninja, it improves damage, healing, stratagy defense. * Genjutsu (support) - Chakra and Agility. It is vital that your supports hit quickly and hard or heal a lot. * Taijutsu - Force and one of these (power, agility, hit, crit) Force is the main stat for Taijutsu and Ninjutsu ninja, it improves damage and physical defense. * Ninjutsu - Force and one of these (power, agility, hit, crit) Force is the main stat for Taijutsu and Ninjutsu ninja, it improves damage and physical defense. * Vanguard - Power and one of these (force, block, dodge, chakra) Power is HP the main stat for Vanguard ninja, the secondary choices should change depending on which Vanguard you currently are using. If you're a Hinata or Iruka use block, Gai use dodge, etc. but for the most part you'll probably want to go with force or chakra for the second stat since they'll provide solid defense bonuses. After level 70 because you now get 3 stats on refine: * Genjutsu (assaulter) - Chakra, Agility and one of these (power, hit, crit). Chakra is the main stat for ALL genjutsu ninja, it improves damage, healing, stratagy defense. * Genjutsu (support) - Chakra, Agility and one of these (power, hit, crit). It is vital that your supports hit quickly and hard or heal a lot. * Taijutsu - Force, Agility, and one of these (power, hit, crit) Force is the main stat for Taijutsu and Ninjutsu ninja, it improves damage and physical defense. * Ninjutsu - Force, Agility, and one of these (power, hit, crit) Force is the main stat for Taijutsu and Ninjutsu ninja, it improves damage and physical defense. * Vanguard - Power, Force, Chakra. Power is HP the main stat for Vanguard ninja, Force and Chakra increase your defenses and having decent numbers here means your Vanguard survives a lot longer. Why (power, agility, hit, crit)? Well really whatever turns up with your main stat and any of these is fine since it can get costly trying to refine the perfect stats, however before level 50 prioritize them in the order (power, agility, hit, crit) and after level 50 in the order (agility, power) the reason agility becomes better is that as you level up you'll be getting more HP from other things and your survivability will be ok and you will want to focus on speed so you hit first. Also, once you start refining gear level 50 or higher the amount of power, agility, force, and chakra on these stats increases whereas the % values of the hit, crit, dodge, block remain about the same. Why (force, block, dodge, chakra)? These stats will change in value depending on your opponent but generally force will be best to reduce damage, the other three you can swap around to raise defense in areas you lack. Tip - if you're spending gold: * The 5g stat reroll is really only worth it if you use it on level 50+ gear and only if you get the 2 stats you want but they have really low 'white' values. Inheriting: Inherit allows you to transfer your fortify levels from one piece of gear to another, this is generally used when you are upgrading to a new piece of gear. You'll notice a slight drop in the level when you inherit, but don't worry this is a good thing the item will have more stat than the old one AND it will be lower level so the silver cost is cheaper when you want to continue leveling it. 3. Upgrade or Equip your S. Weapon S. Weapons are obtained through the Realms, in the Realms you fight against elite teams of ninja that will be challenging for you. Each fight you succeed at will cost you 3 vitality. When you win you will recieve 1 of 4 S. Weapons for that tier. There is the katana (force), the fan (speed), the mirror (chakra), and the gourd (power). In the first tier there are two blue items (katana and mirror) and two purple items (fan and gourd), a purple S. Weapon can only be used by a purple quality ninja such as; Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru, Asuma, etc. Iruka and Kiba can not equip S. Weapons, though by the time you can get S. Weapons you will have other characters to equip them onto. Upgrading your S. Weapon will cost you either Gold, Upgrade coupons, or more of the same type of S. Weapon (Upgrading the katana to level 1 requires you sacrifice a katana). Note: you can't use already leveled S. Weapons to upgrade other S. Weapons. The number of S. Weapons you will need to sacrifice to upgrade will increase with each level and each tier of S. Weapon: Tips - for spending gold: * Not entirely worth using unless you have a specific goal in mind (Week 2 cool event to reach level 6 tier 2 S. Weapon) 4. Level up your Tailed Beast What is my tailed beast and why is it important? Your tailed beast adds stats (Force, Chakra, Speed, Power) to your whole team when you are doing pvp events or arena. Someone has a Matatabi and u only have Shukaku? You too can get Matatabi, all you need to do is level Shukaku up to 10 and press the transform button. How do I show my tailed beast in town and in fights? In the summon window there is a 'display' button, this will make your beast appear. How much silver, channel scrolls, gold should I invest in tailed beasts? You should never use gold on a tailed beast if you can help it. Channeled scrolls can be used in place of gold and have a chance to trigger the L Crit which will give your beast the rest of the XP needed to reach its next level. Channeled scrolls can also trigger S Crits for 10x XP. Spend leftover silver here when you are able. Try to use channeled scrolls when your beast is just beginning a new level since L Crits take you to the next level at 0 XP, after using a bunch you should level the rest of the way with silver since silver can trigger S Crits. Also try and save your channeled scrolls for Matatabi since the cost per level goes up considerably whereas Shukaku is pretty cheap to level. 5. Recruiting new, more powerful ninja from the Tavern or Ninja-Club The Tavern: The Tavern contains 6 ninja when you first gain access to it, 3 blue and 3 purple. Blue ninja * Kankurō, Akimichi, Ino, Tenten, Shino. The only one of these five you should consider getting is Ino, and that's only if you can't afford the loads of silver it will cost to get 200 purple souls for Sakura. Purple ninja * Asuma, Shikamaru, Sakura, Lee The only two of these four you should consider getting is Sakura and Rock Lee. Sakura is a healer and will boost your teams combat survivability way more than any of the other 8 ninja available. Rock Lee is a vanguard killer and is really good at doing his job as he gains 50 fury back for useing his skill which can crit to 75 combined with Haku at level 50 he is a real monster! At level 50 you gain access to the 2nd tab of the Tavern, it contains 6 more ninja, 3 blue and 3 purple. Blue ninja * Mitarashi, Temari, Shizune. Of the three Temari is probably the best, her ability hits and has a chance to stun the assaulters. Purple ninja * Maito Gai, Haku, Karin. Both Gai and Karin are really good here, if you have to choose between them go with Karin since you will have a purple vanguard (Hinata) from your 3rd daily check-in. Karin is a direct upgrade over Temari so price out whether you can afford the 200 purple souls Karin costs before getting Temari. At level 70 you gain access to the 3rd tab of the Tavern, it contains 8 ninja, 3 purple and 5 yellow. Note: Yellow is the quality directly above Purple. Purple ninja * Darui, Hanzō, Danzō. Yellow ninja * Kisame, Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, Sage Kabuto. Kisame is supposed to be one of the better Vanguards in the game until much later if you have the jades to make him a powerhouse, otherwise Kakuzu is your best bet. Also picking up Kabuto can help you earn a Ton of silver in the beast and rebel events. At level 80 you gain access to the 4th tab of the Tavern, it contains 4 yellow ninja. Yellow ninja * Killer B, Hidan, Tsunade, Terumi Mei. If you're a 1-3-1 line-up you will probably want to get Tsunade for the protection she provides to your assaulters, if you want a hard hitting support protecting character go for Mei. At level 90 you gain access to the 5th tab of the Tavern, it contains 4 yellow ninja. Yellow ninja * Sarutobi, Konan, Ohnoki, Tobi. Personally I haven't recruited any ninja from this set, Konan is probably pretty handy in some of the harder PVE fights and in PVP. Sarutobi's huge damage is pretty good for your PVE team. Onoki has been said to be not worth switching to. How do I get these souls? Souls are gained through Top-up events, daily events, and through Janken. What is Janken? Janken is short for Jan-Ken-Po, the Japanese version of Rock-Paper-Scissors, it is a mini game you can play in the bar to earn souls. There are different Jankens you can play in order to gain different color souls. The blue janken costs 100,000 silver to play and the purple janken costs (VIP 1) 150,000 silver to play. If this sounds like a lot of silver don't worry too much, when you lose you get a portion of the silver back depending on how many times you've won. At higher levels you can play purple janken without VIP, though the yellow one requires it until an even higher level. Tips for spending gold: * Cost not worth it, if you have enough gold to spend here you've probably already gotten enough souls to buy what you need. S-Ninja (Ninja Club): Ninja recruited from the Ninja Club are powerful and have high costs. These costs can be supplemented with an item called Hokage Proof which can be obtained from the 'Daily Task' by getting 150 points. Each character has their own currency item to buy them, these currency items can be found in the treasure hunts or purchase for 1000 Gold at the Mall. If you have VIP you can also trade in daily check-in points for these currency items. Each ninja recruit-able here has an upgraded form which costs more of the same currency item as well as a number of souls. The ninjas in the Ninja Club are quite powerful. Ninjas available: Neji - you'll get him for free by playing through the story. He's ok but you'll out grow him fairly quickly. Zabuza - available at level 40, not worth investing in. Sasuke - only available through the 'First Top-up' event, quite powerful and you only need to pay minimum $5.00 to get. Naruto - available at level 50, pretty good vanguard killer for only 18 of his currency tokens. Gaara - available at level 60, good but sucks compared to Kakashi at 70. Attacks assaulters and reduces their speed. Orochimaru - available at level 70, not great. Kakashi - available at level 70, attacks entire enemy team and reduces their speed, pretty good. Jiraiya - available at level 80, not really worth it. Itachi - available at level 80, great assaulter and can be upgraded into a SSS ninja making him really powerful. Minato - available at level 90, recruit for your PVE team to earn tons of silver in the beast/rebel events. Sasuke - available at level 100, until you upgrade him he's about on par with Hashirama (lvl 100 tavern) so not worth getting. Pain - available at level 100, even though he was nerfed his fury reduction is still extremely powerful and his upgrade is still really good. Recommended recruit for PVP team since fury reduction doesn't work on PVE. Naruto Sage - available at level 100, naruto has more damage than Sarutobi though you have to wait longer to get him, good for PVE damage. 6. Inlay jade (Equipping Jade to gear) Jades are one of the most important aspects to being powerful in this game, they give major % increases to all stats. The different jades are as follows: Force, Chakra, Agility, Power, Hit, Crit, Dodge, Block, S. Atk, and Counter. Force: Increases physical attack and defense, you should prioritize putting this into Taijutsu and Ninjutsu characters. Chakra: Increases strategy attack, defense, and healing. You should prioritize putting these into Genjutsu users, if your main character is Genjutsu put the jades in them before your supports. Agility: Increases speed. You should prioritize putting these into your main character and your healer support. Power: Increases HP. These should go on your vanguard. Hit: Increases chance to hit (prevents dodging). This should go on your main character unless you're using an ability that hits the assault line in which case you should switch it to your supports. Crit: Increases chance to hit for 1.5x damage. If you have sasuke these should all go on him, otherwise your main character can use them or anyone with a critical talent. Dodge: Increases chance to avoid damage (dodged attacks generate no fury). These should go to your vanguard so that your opponents don't generate fury and can't use their special attacks. Block: Increases chance to reduce damage and counter attack. Again put these on your vanguard. Your vanguard takes the most attacks and needs the damage reduction. S. Atk: Increases chance to hit without being blocked (prevents blocking). This should go on anyone who attacks the vanguard, most likely your healer or your main character. Counter: Decreases chance to be crit. This should be on your vanguard though you should check if your opponent has high crit on someone who hits the assaulters directly, in which case you should put them on your assaulters to prevent getting killed in one hit. How do I get jades? Jades can be acquired via; events, treasure hunts, treasure talismans, check-in rewards, and are purchase-able from the mall. How do I inlay jades? To equip your jades head to Ibiki on the right side of Konoha Village Tips for spending gold: - If you're going to spend gold the mall is the place to spend it and jades are the thing to spend it on. - If you're VIP 6 you can save small amounts of gold by buying level 1 jades and synthesizing. 7. Abilities,Boosts & Rates Gaining S.Ability S.Ability is gained every time you complete a new stage or trial, from your daily salary, from the Beast events, and from Top-up or Cool events. You can use S.Ability on your S.Ability scroll, progress made on these scrolls increases your main characters stat gains per level. You also unlock new moves for your main character at intervals along the scroll. Once you reach the end of the scroll your ninja gets their color upgraded from Green to Blue, from Blue to Purple, from Purple to Yellow, etc. Abilities gained are named differently for each class but all have the same effect. Ability 1: 170% damage to vanguard and decrease defense by 30% for 4 rounds. Ability 2: 145% damage to vanguard and stun for 2 rounds. Ability 3: Defend, 145% damage to vanguard, immune to status effects for 3 rounds. (Mandatory for beating Temari in the Genin Trials) Ability 4: 185% damage to vanguard and reduce healing by 90% for 4 rounds. This ability is crippling to an opponents team especially if you can get it off before their healer can get their first heal out. Ability 5: 140% damage to assaulter. Ability 6: 120% damage to assaulter and gain 100% aid rate for 2 rounds. Aid rate spreads any damage taken by the character over your entire team. This can be beneficial in helping your genjutsu main character survive a sasuke's brutal assault. Ability 7: 120% damage to assaulter and gain 100% punch rate for 1 round. Punch rate makes your next attack cause a second basic attack. Ability 8: 170% damage to vanguard and increase your assaulter's attack by 15%. Ability 9: 220% damage to vanguard and decrease their defense by 30% for 4 rounds. Ability 10: 250% damage to vanguard and decrease healing received by 90% for 4 rounds. Ability 11: 210% damage to assaulters. Chakra Practice, Training: In the S.Ability window there is a Training button which opens a slot machine game. You get 3 free spins everyday so make sure you do them. After the initial 3 spins they cost 100,000 silver per spin, though you get silver back if you lose. Getting 2 symbols to match generally grants you one level in that stat, matching 3 symbols grants you a large boost to that stat. Ranking up your ninja Ninja Student > Genin (Fang - Devil) > Chunin (Fang - Devil) > Jounin (Fang - Devil) > Anbu (Fang - Devil) These is the Ninja Ranks, you gain ninja ranks by spending prestiege. Gaining a rank increases your stats and when you progress from Genin to Chunin you can add a 4th ninja to your team, and at Jounin you can add a 5th. Prestiege can be gained through the daily Arena rewards, top-up events, and cool events. TIP: If you are about to rank up multiple times make sure you collect your salary after each rank up as it resets each time. Leveling your ninja Leveling up your ninja grants you access to everything mentioned above so is key to your power. Methods for leveling quickly: - Join a guild. Guilds have XP buffs based on what level they are. - Buy vitality using gold. This can get you many more stages per day. - Complete Genin Trials and Akatsuki Trials every day. Also at level 70, 80, and 90 you get more trials to complete. - Catch 3 slaves and interact with them. Slaves are a good source of XP. If you happen to get taken as a slave make sure you use your interactions and ask for help from your guildies. - Realms. Realms cost 3 vitality but give good amounts of XP in addition to the S. Weapon. - Stages. Your basic XP grind method. - Events. This will be one of the largest sources of XP, Beast event and Rebel event will enable you to level quickly. Guild Stat Bonuses Does your guild keep pestering you to donate silver? Well they're doing it with good reason and you benefit way more than they do with your donations. Not only does donating to your guild help increase its level which adds to your XP and Silver buff but you also gain 'feats' which you can spend in the Guild Camp on stat buffs to Attack, Physical Defense, Strategy Defense, Speed, and HP. These buffs are great and every 5 levels increase dramatically. Overall tips for spending gold: - If you're going to spend money on something make sure its a permanent buff - Jades, Vitality, and making sure you get 150pts in your daily task are the best uses of your gold. What does each Stats mean? Here is a list of every stat in the game and what each of them do. '- Force:' Force is the main stat for Ninjutsu and Taijutsu ninjas, it raises your Physical Attack and Physical Defense. '- Chakra:' Chakra is the main stat for Genjutsu ninjas, it raises your Strategy Attack and Strategy Defense. '- Agility:' Agility increases your speed. '- Power:' Power increases your ninja's HP. '- HP:' This is your characters life, the number in the character window is your HP before the tailed beasts modifiers add in. '- Speed:' This stat determines what order each ninja fights in the round. If your speed is higher you attack first, then everyone else goes in order according to their speed, then the round resets and you go again. '- Strategy Attack:' This stat is occasionally bugged to say "Strategy Defense" but it works fine, it affects how much damage your Genjutsu ninja deals. '- Strategy Defense:' This stat reduces damage dealt to you by Genjutsu ninja. '- Physical Attack:' Affects how much damage your Taijutsu and Ninjutsu ninja deal. '- Physical Defense:' Reduces damage dealt by Ninjutsu and Taijutsu ninja. '- Damage Rate:' A modifier affecting all ninja's damage, notice vanguards have somewhere in the 60% range in this stat. Its because as tanks they have higher inate defenses and so deal less damage. '- Hit Rate:' If you are getting dodged a lot this stat will help you hit your opponent. Reduces chance to be dodged. '- Dodge Rate:' Chance to avoid attacks completely, which means your enemy gains no fury and can't use special attacks. '- Crit Rate:' Increases your chance to deal 1.5x damage to opponent. '- Counter Rate:' Reduces your chance to be crit by opponent. '- S. Atk Rate:' If you are getting blocked a lot this will help you penetrate their blocks. Reduces chance to be blocked. '- Block Rate:' Increases your chance to block opponents attacks. Blocked attacks reduce the damage considerably and you also automatically counterattack the character you blocked. '- Aid Rate:' A portion of the damage taken by this character will be reduced and split among the rest of your ninja, this allows you spread damage out so pinpoint attacks become less lethal and you can heal your vanguard of the damage dealt to your assaulters. '- Punch Rate:' Gives a chance to trigger the 'Extra Rounds' effect, this effect means that the next attack that character makes will include a 2nd basica attack immediately afterwards. '- Fury:' Begins at 50/100 this stat is your special attack meter, once you reach 100 you can use your special Jutsu. '- Avoid Injury Rate:' Increases Base Defense. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Guides